Sudden Change
by Toxibane
Summary: One encounter with Sonic and she's finally given up on him. She feels like she's wasted time forcing her love onto him. So with the help of her friends and a certain hedgehog, Amy Rose decides to change for the better and move on.
1. Girlfriend?

**Summary:** One encounter with Sonic and she's finally given up on him. She feels like she's wasted time forcing her love onto him. So with the help of her friends and a certain hedgehog, Amy Rose decides to change for the better and move on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, but I sadly do own Caitlynn. D:

**Pairings:**

Shadow x Amy  
Sonic x OC  
Knuckles x Rouge  
Tails x Cream

_Thoughts/Stress on words_  
" Talking "  
((My notes to you or notes to clarify things))

* * *

_It's not fair. I should be her. I want to be the one that he loves._

_"_Amy? Amy? Amy, wake up!"

Amy Rose woke up with tears in her eyes _again_. She quickly wiped them away while pouting, "I had the dream again, didn't I?"

The ebony hedgehog that woke her up gave off a relieved sigh and sat down on her bed. "Mhmm. Luckily, I decided to check up on you before I left for the gym." He held up her spare house key with a smirk.

Amy gave him a smile before playfully punching Shadow's arm and getting out of bed to get ready for work.

It's been five months since Amy found out Shadow was still alive and asked him to live in the apartment next door to her house. He finally agreed after she had stopped by his house many times, politely asking with the cutest pout she could make. After moving in, Amy tried to teach him how to cook, to clean his apartment, and to be polite to everyone around him. While, on the other hand, he suggested to change her entire wardrobe, everything in her house...that was pink or _blue_. And they've become the best of friends ever since.

XXX

Shadow glowered at a picture of Sonic with Amy forcing a hug on him while he waited for Amy in her living room. _She'll find out sooner or later, Sonic. And I can't wait for the day she finds outs and takes down everything of you in this damn house!_

"I'm ready!" Amy yelled as she ran downstairs, putting her backpack on, "Let's go, slowpoke!"

Shadow was about to comment on what she had said, but she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the door. He dropped her off at work before driving off to the gym.

"Bye Shadow!!" she giggled, waving to him as he drove away. She turned to enter the Station Square Cafe (where she worked) until she saw a familiar blue hedgehog and...a purple cat walking hand in hand towards her?! Amy huffed angrily and quickly entered the Cafe, rushing to the kitchen. _I hate you Sonic. I hate you so much._

A crack began in her heart.

XXX

"Whew! Alright, Moira, I'll see you later!" Amy waved at her boss.

Moira grinned and waved back, "'Kay! Take care of yourself now, hun!"

Amy stood in front of the Cafe, waiting for Shadow to pick her up. She hummed softly to herself as she stared at the sunset. _Beautiful as it always is!_ Her smile soon turned into a frown when she turned the opposite way. It was Sonic and _her_ again. She was about to rush back into the Cafe, but Sonic stopped her. "Hi Amy!"

Amy faced them with a forced smile, "Hey Sonic."

Sonic returned her smile and gestured towards the purple cat, "I don't believe you've met Caitlynn, have you?"

She was pretty in a way. Caitlynn had black hair that flowed to her mid-back and eyes that were purple as well. She wore a white and magenta shirt, a pair of black short shorts, and white sandals on her feet.

Amy shook her head slightly, "Really? Well then, Amy, meet my girlfriend, Caitlynn." _Girlfriend..?_

Several cracks.

Amy forced a wider smile and she shook hands with her, "Hello Caitlynn, it's so very nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too! Sonic's told me all of your adventures. It's kind of sad that you always get caught by Eggman."

_So she only knows me as the girl that gets caught? Lovely stories you tell her, Sonic. But they are true after all...The girl that's so weak and helpless. All she can do is get caught..._

And her heart finally shattered.

Amy's thoughts were disrupted by the roar of Shadow's motorcycle. "Yeah...It is. Well! I gotta go! Bye!" Amy ran towards Shadow's incoming bike and quickly hopped on. "Shadow! Please, just drive, I really...don't want to be here right now..." Her voice broke as she held onto Shadow and faced the other way so Sonic and his _girlfriend_ wouldn't see her crying.

XXX

"I'm guessing you found out?"

"No shit, sherlock."

Shadow had a surprised look on his face, "Amy...you've never cursed before. Are you that angry?"

"Of course! _She_ is proof I'm not worthy enough for him!" She looked away and realized she was staring at the picture of her forcing a hug on her "Sonikku".

"UGH!" Amy stormed off to her room and collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out.

_Why, Sonic, why?_

Shadow entered her room a while after and sat on her bed, "Amy? You feeling better?" Amy mumbled something into her pillow, "What?"

"Help me take down anything pink or blue in this house."

Shadow smiled widely for once in his life and yelled, "Yes, ma'am!" He had been waiting for this day for a _very_ long time.

He helped Amy out of bed and they began to tear down anything that reminded her of Sonic and the pink frillyness that resulted from her crush on Sonic. They took out all the 'Sonic and Amy' pictures from their frames and everything from her 'Sonic Shrine' and gathered all of it into a box, making their way to her backyard. Amy smirked as she held up a lighter. "Would you like to do the honors, Shadow-kun?"

Shadow's eyes lighted up when she added the '-kun' to his name. _Oooh, nice touch. Thank you, Sonic._ "How 'bout," he put his hand on hers, "we throw it in together?"

Amy smiled a little as they both threw the lighter into the pile. After five minutes of burning, Shadow hosed down the fires and put the ashes into the trash can with a wide smirk. They entered the house again and sat down in the kitchen to rest. "Oh! Shadow, let's go put my clothes into another box, burn that box, and go get me new clothes tomorrow?!"

The ebony hedgehog chuckled, "I'd be glad to burn your pink...frilly..." he shuddered before he continued, "clothes, but I really don't want to do the shopping..."

Amy laughed, "Fine, I'll ask Rouge and Cream to help me."

They agreed and talked about what kind of clothing she would wear now as they walked to her front door.

"Emo? Punk? Gothic?"

"..._Shadow! _"

"Whaaat? I'm giving you suggestions!"

"Cream and Rouge can help me with that, too!"

"Oh fine. Well, I'll see you in the morning so we can burn those rags you called clothes."

Amy giggled, "Alright, See you!" she said before closing the door.

He walked across her porch and was about to reach the steps until Amy opened the front door, ran up to him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "_That_ was for helping me today." She giggled and ran back into the house.

A blush rose to his muzzle as he touched the spot where she kissed him. _Why am I blushing? I can't be falling for Amy, my best friend. _He wondered while walking to the front of his apartment building.

* * *

Chan: R&R, please! Those reviews would be incentives to write more chapters :D 

Amy: Yeah! I wanna see what I wear the next chapter!!

Shadow: -smirks- Me too.


	2. New wardrobe!

Lane The Hedgehog - I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to think that it was Blaze! I forgot she was purple..and a cat.. x3  
Project Shadow - Awhh, thank you! I was a bit scared to put too much detail into this story, but I guess I'll add just a bit more! x)  
goodie2shoes - Mhmm! shadamy is my favorite pairing! x)!  
Emz - I'm glad you like it! Thankies! Well, here's the next chappie!  
Venice the Shadow Thief - Thank youuu!  
Riberuchi - Oh pshh, I'll keep it simple, don't worry!

I thank you, my reviewers, you are very kind! x)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and the lyrics of my favorite song, but I do own Caitlynn. D:

_Thoughts/Stress on words_  
" Talking "  
((My notes to you or notes to clarify things))

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! x3

* * *

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault _

And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive...! 

Shadow's growled as his alarm clock blared music into his ears. He simply took his pillow from underneath his head and shoved it into his face to drown out the noise. Moments later, Shadow heard banging from beneath his room, "SHADOW, KEEP THE NOISE LEVEL DOWN, THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE SLEEPING, Y'KNOW!!"

_Of course. How can I forget about the old people living below me... _"SHUT UP, I KNOW, YOU OLD GEESERS!" Shadow yelled at the floor while shaking a fist at it.

He sighed angrily as he snatched his alarm clock and threw it at the opposite wall, smashing it to bits, resulting in the old 'geesers' calming down. The ebony hedgehog smiled contentedly as he lay comfortably in his bed. _Mmf...What's today? Saturday? Oh yeah..._

Shadow's eyes opened wide as he remembered, "TODAY WE GET RID OF AMY'S HORRID WARDROBE!!!" and with that, he rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

XXX

Shadow was on his way to Amy's, flattening any misplaced quills that were sticking up. _I hope I look okay...Wait, why do I even care?!_ he thought as he climbed Amy's steps. Shadow cleared his throat while he was about to knock on the front door. Before his knuckles could even touch the wood, Amy swung the door open, "Hi Shadow!" she greeted happily with a toothy grin.

"Saw me walking up the steps, eh?"

Amy giggled and pulled him inside, "Yep and c'mon, breakfast is getting cold!"

Shadows ears perked up, "Well?! What are we waiting for?!" he grabbed her and ushered her into the kitchen.

XXX

"Oh god, Amy..." Shadow said as he rubbed his tummy happily, "That was a very good breakfast, thank you."

Amy giggled, "Oh, its nothing!" she put the dishes in the sink, "I'll meet you up in my room so we can get started, 'kay?"

"Alright!" Shadow said as he quickly got up from his chair, running to Amy's room.

The ebony hedgehog shuddered as he entered Amy's pink room. "Ugh, I'll be so glad once we start painting!" Shadow shuffled over to her closet, opening it and turning the light on. _Holy..._

The closet, which Shadow thought would be as small as his own, was three times as big! _It's probably the 3/4 of the size of Amy's room._ Shadow looked around and saw nothing but pink, white, and red. "What? No black? No brown? No dark colors?!"

"Nope.."

Shadow swiveled around and saw Amy holding a box. "I thought you'd never get up here!"

She smiled, "Sorry! I can't be as fast as you!"

Shadow chuckled, "No, no you can't."

Amy stuck her tongue out playfully at him as she passed him and stopped at a rack of her red dresses. Shadow continued to look around and finally spotted something black. "And what is this?" he muttered to himself. He walked towards it and found out there were two guitar cases in the corner. Shadow opened one of them and found a beautiful black acoustic guitar with a few stickers on it.

"Shadow? Shadow! A little help would be nice!" Amy said outloud.

"Amy?"

"What? Shadow, I reall- "

"You play guitar?"

Amy looked surprised as she got down from the stepladder she had brought out. She walked over to Shadow and gulped, "Kinda?" giving him a sheepish smile.

Shadow gave her a look, "Then why do you also have an electric guitar and a notebook titled 'Lyrics'?"

"Okay, you caught me! I'm in a band, but only Rouge and Cream know! Please don't tell anybody! I really hate my sing- !"

He silenced her with a finger and gave her a grin, "Amy, I'd love to hear you and your band sometime."

Amy turned as red as her dress and nodded slightly.

Shadow went back to his usual smirk, "Now, c'mon, those clothes aren't gonna take down themselves, now are they?"

Amy brightened up and laughed, "No they won't!"

XXX

"Gosh! Two boxes, Shadow! _Two_ boxes!!!"

"I didn't know you had _that_ many clothes..." Shadow and Amy were in her backyard again with two boxes of Amy's clothes in front of them. Shadow sighed, armed with another lighter, "Hey, at least we're done!" Amy had put her hand on his this time and they both threw the lighter in. Shadow's heart thumped loudly as Amy's hand released his. _What's happening to me?_

"Shadow, something wrong?" Amy asked worriedly.

Her words had interrupted his thoughts, "Oh, its nothing! I'll get the hose."

"Okay, well, I told Rouge and Cream that I was going to meet them at the mall, so I expect you lock my house up!"

"Of course, Amy." Shadow smiled.

"Thanks Shadow!" Amy giving him a peck on the cheek before running off inside, grabbing her keys and a jacket.

He watched as she sped off (blushing again) before hosing down the fires and putting the ashes in the trash can like the day before. He walked inside and plopped down onto one of Amy's white couches, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it. Shadow turned on the television and sleep overcame him within moments.

_At the Station Square Mall..._

Amy and Rouge were fighting over which outfit to buy while Cream and Cheese stood in the background. "Cheese?"

"Chao?"

"Do you think I'll be like _that_ when I get older?"

"Chao chao chao! (I hope not!)"

"Ohh..."

Finally, ten minutes later, Amy and Rouge settled their argument and bought both outfits. They moved on to other stores until their feet got sore, in which they trudged on to the Food Court. "Amy, I think that's enough!" Rouge said as she sat in one of the chairs, sipping on a strawberry and banana smoothie, "We bought so many clothes and shoes that I lost count after the fifth outfit!"

Cream giggled, "Yeah, Miss Amy. I think we should stop now! Cheese and I are pooped!"

A chorus of 'Chao!'s were emitted from the little creature as he landed on Cream's head, looking tired. Amy smiled, "Alright! I guess we're done! I hope Shadow likes what we bought..."

Rouge smirked evilly, "Aww! Does wittle Amy have a wittle crush on the big bad Shadow?"

Amy blushed and began to fidget a bit, "No! We're just best friends! And yesterday we we're arguing about what I should wear now!"

Cream smiled at Amy as she nibbled on her cookie, "Miss Amy and Mister Shadow do look good together!"

Amy blushed further, "As best friends, yeah!"

Rouge nudged Amy playfully, adding in a wink, "C'mon, Amy, let's go home and show off your new wardrobe to Shadow!"

XXX

They reached Amy's house in a matter of seconds with Rouge driving. "ROUGE! Next time, _I_ drive!" Amy yelled, under a pile of boxes and bags.

Rouge grinned sheepishly, "Alright..."

They got all of Amy's clothes out of Rouge's car and walked up the steps, hands full of Amy's new clothes and shoes. Amy saw that her television on and heard snoring. _Hmm. Shadow must've fallen asleep on the couch watching tv._ They quietly opened her front door and went to put her stuff up in her room. They sorted all of her clothes onto the racks and dressers in her closet, leaving the shoes in a neat pile along the wall. All three girls sighed, finally finished with their task. Amy wiped sweat from her brow, "Thanks, you guys!" she said as they walked out of her huge closet. They walked downstairs to see Shadow in a very weird sleeping position...snoring loudly. Rouge and Cream laughed silently as they walked to the door. Rouge tried to speak, "Okay, Amy..(laugh)..We'll (laugh) see you tomorrow! (giggles)"

Amy closed the door as her friends left and quietly walked over to the sleeping Shadow. "Shadow?" she shook him a little, "Shadow-kun? Wake-y, Wake-y!"

"M-Mmf..?" Shadow stirred slightly...until he saw Amy, his eyes opening widely for the second time today.

"HOLY...YOU LOOK- "

* * *

Haha, I'm sorry guys! I had to end it somewhere. :) 

R&R, please! You'll get the next chappie once I get more incentives! -toothy grin-

Shadow: DAMN. I didn't get to see Amy's outfit this chapter.

Amy: You'll get your chance next chapter, Shadow! -giggles-

Oh and since you found out about Amy's secret, I need a bassist and a drummer for her band! ( I'm gonna use one of my OC characters to be the guitarist. - Pshh, I'm not talkin' about Caitlynn. ;D )


	3. Sleepover!

I can't thank you guys enough for those reviews! ;)

They help me lots. :D

Oh oh! I've already chosen two OC's to be in Amy's band! Sooo...if you don't get a PM from me by now...I didn't choose your character...I'M SORRYYYY! T-T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, but I do own Caitlynn. D:

_Thoughts/Stress on words_  
" Talking "  
((My notes to you or notes to clarify things))

Here's the next chap! Enjoy! x3

* * *

Shadow's jaw dropped as he stood up, still hugging the pillow he slept on.

Amy was wearing was a crimson off-the-shoulder shirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top under. She also wore dark gray skinny jeans, a black studded belt, and all black skater shoes. She now had layered, shoulder-lengthed quills and her bangs, tipped black, were slightly covering her right eye. (Before she grew out her quills 'til her mid-back and she left her bangs unchanged.)

Amy blushed deeply, "Oh, c'mon, I don't look _that_ amazing...Do I?"

Shadow nodded slowly while his mouth hung open. He realized he was drooling and quickly closed his mouth with his hand. _WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! I'm drooling over her now?!_ Shadow's ears flattened onto his head as he finally realized it. _I'm in love with you, Amy Rose. I guess I always have been..._ He abruptly spoke up, "Well, Ames, I'm just gonna go- "

"No!"

"Eh?" Shadow looked up at her, confused.

Amy smiled lightly, "Let's have a sleepover, just like old times, pleeease??"

Shadow sighed and mumbled, "I guess."

Amy squealed, "Okay! I'm gonna go get ready. Since you're one of the fastest things around, could you kindly set up the living room?"

"Sure..."

"Yay! I'll go get dressed, be right back!"

Amy ran up the stairs while Shadow began to move the furniture. _This is going to be a bit awkward for me now..._

**THUD!**

"OW!"

"Amy?! You alright?!"

_With Amy..._

"OW!" Amy was sprawled out on her closet floor, rubbing her head. Apparently, while Amy was trying to find the light switch, she tripped on a violet box with a pink bow.

"Amy?! You alright?!" Shadow yelled from downstairs.

Amy groaned as she sat up, "I'm okay! Don't worry! Just tripped on something! Keep on setting up the living room!" she yelled back as she picked up the box. There was a sticky note attached.

_Hey Amy!_

_This is just a little present from moi! I hope you like it! (I hope Shadow does, too! Heehee.) Oh! And Cream left you a present in the box, too!_

_Love,  
Rouge_

"I hope Shadow does, too? Huh?" Amy asked herself as she opened the box. Her eyes widened when she pulled Rouge's present out: a silky dark red nightdress with spaghetti straps. She held it up against her figure and sweatdropped when the nightdress only reached to her mid-thigh _Just like Rouge to give this type of present!_ Amy blushed slightly and put away Rouge's present, finding a small silver box in the corner of the violet box. She opened and found a silver necklace with a silver heart pendant and key. The note that Amy found with the necklace was printed in big and neat handwriting. _Oh! This is Cream's handwriting!_

_Hi Amy!_

_I really hope you like my present! I picked this one because I know you like hearts! By the way, the pendant is actually a locket, so you can put pictures in it! Heehee, take care, Amy!_

_Love,  
Cream_

_P.S._ (This part was printed in Rouge's handwriting.) _What can I say? The kid's got good taste, so I let her pick. Luckily she picked a locket so you can put a picture of you and Shadow in it! Haha!_

Amy sighed and smiled. _Gosh, you guys._ She rested the locket on her fingers while she gazed at it in the light. _It's so pretty..._

"Ames?? You done yet?!"

Amy was startled by the sound of Shadow's voice, "U-Uh, not yet!"

She quickly put everything back into the original box and placed it on top of a dresser. She changed into an oversized black shirt and purple pajama short shorts with music notes printed on them. She went to go grab her pillow and blanket but soon found out they were missing. She huffed and muttered, "Damn him for being one of the fastest things alive!" She put on some fluffy red slippers and ran down the stairs, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Okay! I'm done!"

"Finally! I needed to go to the bathroom for ten minutes now!" Shadow whined, doing the 'I gotta go peepee!' dance.

Amy playfully stuck her tongue out at him while he raced up the stairs, then went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Shadow came in as soon as the kettle whistled. He was wearing a black wifebeater and black and white checkered boxers. "Mmmm, hot chocolate," he said as he spotted packets of hot chocolate scattered on the table, "Could you put some mini marshmallows in mine?!" Shadow begged, giving her the infamous puppy pout.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, sure. You can go wait in the living room, I'll be out in a sec."

"Mmkay."

Amy came out a few seconds later, holding a tray containing two mugs, "Here ya go! One hot chocolate with mini marshmallows."

Shadow grabbed his mug and began blowing on it as Amy set down the tray on the coffee table. Amy was about to go sit down next to Shadow when she saw him wearing her fluffy purple set of slippers. Amy laughed out loud and said, "Shadow...why are you wearing my fluffy slippers?!"

Shadow looked at his feet and tapped the tips together, "'Cause they're comfy!" he gave her a foolish grin and it suddenly changed into a suspicious look, "Why?! You got this placed wired or somethin'!? Shadow turned in all directions, eyeing everything suspiciously.

Amy sighed and laughed at the same time, "No, I was just wondering!"

Shadow relaxed into his spot next to Amy on the sleeping bag Shadow had laid out earlier and watched some cartoons. When Shadow took a sip of his cocoa, Amy suddenly said, "Oh! Shadow, I put an extra ingredient in there!" and gave him an evil grin.

His eyes grew wide for the third time today and immediately spit it out the cocoa in his mouth, "WHAT IS IT?! WHAT'D YOU PUT IN MY HOT CHOCOLATE?!"

Amy held back her laughter, "Cinnamon, silly!" She took a sip of her own and had little laughing fits while picking out a mini marshmallow to nibble on.

The ebony hedgehog's eye twitched as he said, "Oooh, just watch your back, Ames. I _will_ get you back!"

Amy laughed again and stood up to return her empty mug, "You done with your hot chocolate yet?"

"Yes." he gave her his mug along with a glare and an evil smirk.

She put both of the empty mugs on the tray and entered the kitchen. She quickly placed the mugs into the sink and the tray on the counter. She then exited the kitchen and made her way to the stairs, "Hey Shadow, I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Want to come, too?"

Shadow directed his attention away from the tv over to her, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you up there."

Amy got to the bathroom and fumbled around for the light switch. She didn't find it, but the light turned on somehow. "Haha. Ames, I know your house better than you do." Shadow chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his and Amy's toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. Amy rolled her eyes with a smile as she took her toothbrush from his outstretched hand. The pink hedgehog was soon kicked out of the bathroom after they had brushed their teeth because Shadow kept doing his 'I gotta go peepee!' dance when she turned on the water. She rolled her eyes again as Shadow closed the door. _Sigh. Men and their bladder problems._ Amy was about to walk away when she heard tinkling. She burst into a giggle fit as she ran down the stairs. She jumped onto the sleeping bag and buried her face into the nearest pillow to stop laughing. She lifted her face from the pillow and realized the scent of the pillow did not belong to her. It smelled a bit like jasmine and...well, mostly Shadow. Amy blushed at how much she liked the scent and moved over to her own. Shadow came down a few seconds later, "What's so funny? I heard you laughing outside the bathroom door."

Amy began to giggle again, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"I'll, I'll- " Shadow was cut off by an idea. He gave her an evil smirk, "I'll tickle you!"

Amy looked a bit frightened, but it turned into a glare, "You wouldn't dare!" She clutched onto her pillow.

Shadow laughed evilly before jumping onto the sleeping bag and reaching over to her. She screamed until she realized he wasn't touching her. She hesitated to open her eyes and found Shadow's hands looming over her stomach. She gave him this serious look before taking her pillow and hitting him, "_That_ was for making me scared!"

Shadow laughed as she hit him, "But that doesn't count for getting me scared earlier," He smiled as he dropped his head on his pillow, "But, seriously, what were you laughing at?"

Amy giggled again, "Well, I heard your 'tinkling' and it sounded funny."

Shadow gave her the 'No, I'm serious' look.

"I'm serious!" Amy laughed again and turned to her side to face him. She pulled on her blanket and yawned, "I'm (yawn) tired..."

_Her yawn is so cute..._ Shadow smiled and said, "Yeah, me too. Sleepytime?"

"Mhmm..." Amy was drifting off to dreamland.

Shadow chuckled and turned off the light and the tv, "Goodnight Amy."

"G'night Shadow..."

* * *

Awwhh! Cuteness! x3

Shadow: So Ames, did you like the smell of my pillow? -smiles-

Amy: -fidgets- No! -blushes and hits him with a pillow that appears out of thin air-

Shadow: HEY!

Haha! Shadow got owned! xD

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews would be lovely incentives for the next! ;)


	4. Author Note!

**Author's Note...and a...PREVIEW?!: **

I'm sorry for the wait, my awesome readers, but I have school and I just had my finals. I was too busy studying to write up the fourth chapter! I promise I will post it up soon!

Here's the preview for the next chapter:

**Summary** - Amy is called up by a good friend and is asked if he and two other friends can meet the 'Sonic Crew' at the beach. She agrees and talks to the rest of the 'Sonic Crew' to get them to go...

Cream was building sandcastles and Rouge was drawing in the sand with her finger. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice yelled in the distance. Only the girls turned to see Sonic giving Caitlynn a piggyback ride and Tails appear in front of them in a flash. Cream and Rouge smiled at the three and motioned over to the grill, where Chan was doing any finishing touches on the food. Sonic instantly caught a whiff of chili dogs in the air. "Mmmm...Chili dogs! When are we going to eat?!" he drooled. Caitlynn giggled, closed his mouth, and asked to be put down.

Rouge laughed, "Cream, I guess that volleyball match will have to wait."

"Oooh, fine..."

"Who's up for some volleyball?!" Amy yelled as she ran past the blue blur, not noticing him, and put her beach bag down. She was wearing a black two-piece with a red rose petal print and black trunks with red lining. Mirage came a bit after and set her own bag down, then strolling off to the grill to see what Chan was up to. She was wearing a pale blue two-piece and black trunks with pale blue lining. Rouge put down the plastic pail she was holding and got up, dusting sand off herself, "First, we'll eat lunch, then we'll play volleyball."

Amy pouted, "Alright..."

Sonic looked confused when Amy passed by, "Hey Rouge...who's the pink hedgehog?"

The bat gave him a strange look and realized Sonic and Tails didn't know of Amy's change of looks, "Uh, Sonic...that's Amy."

Sonic stared at her with wide eyes, "EH?!" The blue hedgehog took a second look at Amy, who was pulling her quills into a messy ponytail while talking with Shadow and Kieran. _I wonder why the sudden change..._

_

* * *

_

...OH NOES...! 'Tis the end of the preview..  
;D I guess you get to meet Amy's bandmates the next chappie!

Until the fourth chapter is up--  
MissChanDoII ♥


	5. Why the sudden change?

Awhh, thank you guys for those reviews! I put up the preview thinking it would take me at least two days to finish up the fourth chapter, but I guess not! ;)

Oh, and a _very_ late Merry Christmas to ye all! This was supposed to be my Christmas present to my readers, but I had too much to do! I felt really bad each passing day that I wasn't able to write up the fourth chapter...

To make it up to you guys, I tried to make a longer chapter! ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, but I do own Caitlynn and Chantelle.

Kieran the Echidna belongs to EmzEmz and Mirage the Hedgehog belongs to BehindtheShadow! WHOO!

♥♥♥ Thankies for letting me borrow your characters! ♥♥♥

_Thoughts/Stress on words_  
" Talking "  
((My notes to you or notes to clarify things))

* * *

Mmrff..." Shadow stirred slightly, but left his head on his pillow. He shifted a bit and noticed his pillow smelled fruity. He squinted at his pillow because bright sunlight was shining through the living room window. _Why is my pillow...pink?_ "Eh?" Shadow woke up fully and noticed Amy was huddled up to his body, mumbling incoherent sentences in her sleep. _I wonder..._ he thought as he laid down on his real pillow, hugging Amy a little bit closer and enjoying how close they were. Until...

"Shadooooow..." Amy whined, pulling the covers over her head and curling up slightly.

The ebony hedgehog quickly let go, "I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?!"

Amy felt around for his arm blindly since her back was turned to him, "Put your arm back...It was warm..." she mumbled off.

Shadow had a bit of a surprised look on his face, "Whatever you say," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her again, "So...why did I find you in my personal space this morning?"

"Because you're like a freakin' heater..." she replied sleepily before switching the side she laid on. She stretched and yawned, accidentally punching Shadow in the nose. "HEY!"

Amy jolted from her stretch and quickly pulled her arms to her body, "Sorry!"

Shadow rubbed his nose and sighed, "It's alright, but seriously, what happened last night?"

"Well..."

_In the middle of the night..._

_Amy whimpered softly as she held her blanket closer in an attempt to get warmer. She huffed and turned to her side, facing Shadow. She glared at him because his blanket was twisted around at his feet and he didn't seem the least bit cold. Amy quickly thought of an idea. She untangled Shadow's blanket from his legs and scooted closer to Shadow, huddling up against his chest and bringing her blanket and Shadow's onto the ebony hedgehog and herself. She smiled contentedly as she shared his warmth. Moments later, she found her eyelids drooping..._

"Are you happy no- "

**RING!**

"Stupid telephone..." she muttered. She answered the phone before it could ring a second time, "Hello? Oh, hey! Mhmm. Sure. The beach? Mhmm, alright. I know, I'll bring it. Okay, byee!" She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"The drummer of my band, Kieran! My band is so eager to meet the 'Sonic Crew' and he suggested we meet at the beach!"

"Uhh, okay."

Amy squealed as she ran to the stairs, but before she reach them, Shadow suddenly said, "Ames, but what about breakfast?!"

She almost tripped on the first step, but caught herself, "Shadow, it's almost lunchtime and one of my bandmates is going to bring the food. Except for the barbeque, she'll prepare it there!"

Shadow groaned as he got up slowly. Amy just giggled while she ran up the stairs.

XXX

Amy had called the 'Sonic Crew' before she took her shower, and all of them agreed to going to the beach, including Knuckles. Though only Shadow, Cream, and Rouge knew that her bandmates were also going to go. The two hedgehogs were already on their way to the beach on Shadow's motorcycle, getting there in a matter of minutes. Amy hopped off his bike when he cut off the engine, "Oooh! Shadow, I can't wait for you to meet them! They're wonderful once you get to know them!" Shadow simply smiled while he helped her unpack their things from the back. Amy was so giddy that she made Shadow rush to the beach so they could find her bandmates. She scanned the area, spotting who she was looking for, "GUYSSS!!" Amy was laughing all the way, dragging Shadow along with her.

"Amyyyyy!" an orange Hedgion ((Hedgehog-Lion hybrid)) yelled as she ran up to the two hedgehogs.

Amy hugged her, giggling, before introducing Shadow, "Chantelle, this is Shadow; Shadow, this is Chantelle!"

Shadow nodded, "Hello Chantelle."

She grinned and answered, "Please, call me Chan. Heehee!"

Shadow laughed a bit, "Alright, Cha- "

"EEK!" Chan squealed as a water balloon hit her back, "MIRAGE, THAT WAS COLD!"

Her outburst was directed towards the white female hedgehog standing beside the cooler filled with water balloons, "Heheh, sorry! I was aiming for Amy." She smiled innocently.

Chan glared at her then turned back to the two hedgehogs, "The white hedgehog is Mirage, by the way. She can be depressing at times," she raised her voice a bit, "And she's better off that way!"

Mirage chuckled and waved over at them before walking over to one of the beach chairs and sitting in it. Chan glared at her again and went to fetch her towel from her bag. Amy giggled and spoke up, "Hey Chan, where's Kieran?"

"Over there at the barbeque grill, trying to get it to work," she laughed, "Just pass the umbrella and you'll see him."

Amy smiled and tugged on Shadow's arm so they could go. He smiled back as they walked past the umbrella to see a midnight-colored echidna repeatedly hitting the barbeque grill with a spatula. Amy suddenly pulled Shadow towards the echidna, "KIERAAAN!!"

The echidna jumped and almost whacked Amy's face with the spatula in the process. He realized it was just Amy and relaxed, "Damnit, Amy! You know not to sneak up on me!"

Amy snickered, "Hehe, sorry!" she stepped aside, "Kieran- "

"The famous Shadow the Hedgehog! Pleased to meet you!" Kieran interrupted before shaking hands with Shadow.

Shadow gave Amy this weird look while she just shrugged, "You're like Sonic. A famous hedgehog, but way cuter!" She gave him a toothy grin before running off to join Mirage's and Chan's conversation. Shadow blushed at her comment. _Did she just call me cute...?_

_With Amy, Mirage, and Chan..._

"Amy, Amy, Amy! Did you bring Luna?" Chan pouted cutely.

"I didn't want Shadow to know, so I asked Cream if she could stop by my house before she got over here..."

"AMY!" a little voice yelled from the distance, "Amy! I have Luna!" Cream was running over to the trio with a guitar case held over her head, Rouge and Knuckles trailing behind with their beach stuff.

Amy quickly stood up and met up with Cream in the middle, "Thank you, Cream!" she peeked past the little rabbit, "Hey Rouge! Hiya Knuckles!

"Hey, hun!"

Knuckles gave a simple nod before going off to set down what he was carrying. While Amy quickly introduced her bandmates to Knuckles ((And it seemed that Kieran and Knuckles already knew each other, haha. ;D)), Cream ran into Chan's open arms, "Hey Cream!" Mirage patted the little cream and brown bunny's head and nodded a "Hello" at Rouge, who smiled back. They then helped each other unpack and got the site ready while waiting for Sonic, Tails...and Sonic's girlfriend.

Knuckles, Kieran, and Shadow took the longest time trying to get the grill to work...up until Chan pointed out there wasn't any charcoal in the grill, so Chan took over instead while the boys got the food ready for the grill. The other girls resorted to playing volleyball on the volleyball court already set up by Shadow. Amy and Mirage went to go change into their bathing suits while Rouge and Cream took off their outer layer of clothes since they had their bathing suits under. Rouge was wearing a purple two-piece with a pink heart pattern print and purple and white short shorts on. Cream was wearing an yellow two-piece with white and yellow short shorts on. ((Cream's a bit older in this fanfiction, but she acts still acts like a child sometimes. x3))

Cream was building sandcastles and Rouge was drawing in the sand with her finger. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice yelled in the distance. Only the girls turned to see Sonic giving Caitlynn a piggyback ride and Tails appear in front of them in a flash. Cream and Rouge smiled at the three and motioned over to the grill, where Chan was doing any finishing touches on the food. Sonic instantly caught a whiff of chili dogs in the air. "Mmmm...Chili dogs! When are we going to eat?!" he drooled. Caitlynn giggled, closed his mouth, and asked to be put down.

Rouge laughed, "Cream, I guess that volleyball match will have to wait."

"Oooh, fine..." she patted one of the sandy towers a bit angrily with her mini plastic shovel.

"Who's up for some volleyball?!" Amy yelled as she ran past the blue blur, not noticing him, and put her beach bag down. She was wearing a black two-piece with a red rose petal print and black trunks with red lining. Mirage came a bit after and set her own bag down, then strolling off to the grill to see what Chan was up to. She was wearing a pale blue two-piece and black trunks with pale blue lining. Rouge put down the plastic pail she was holding and got up, dusting sand off herself, "First, we'll eat lunch, then we'll play volleyball."

Amy pouted, "Alright..."

Sonic looked confused when Amy passed by, "Hey Rouge...who's the pink hedgehog?"

The bat gave him a strange look and realized Sonic and Tails didn't know of Amy's change of looks, "Uh, Sonic...that's Amy."

Sonic stared at her with wide eyes, "EH?!" The blue hedgehog took a second look at Amy, who was pulling her quills into a messy ponytail while talking with Shadow and Kieran. _I wonder why the sudden change..._

Soon after everyone gathered at the tables and gawked at the food...well except Mirage, Kieran, and Amy. Chan smiled widely, "Well, dig in everyone!"

Everyone scattered to put what they wanted onto their plates before settling themselves down onto a bench, a beach chair, or a beach towel. Sonic hungrily bit into one of his many chili dogs, "This...is one of the best chili dogs I've ever tasted!" Everyone else cheered happily as they ate their food.

XXX

After everyone had finished their food and had dessert, the tables were cleaned up and the girls got ready for their volleyball game. Amy twirled around to face Chan, "Hey Chan, which team- Where's your bathing suit?"

Chan gave her a confused look and looked down, realizing she was still wearing her clothes. "Ooh, gimme a sec." She reached into her bag and pulled out white trunks with lime green lining. Chan changed and the girls picked their teams. Amy noticed the teams were uneven and remembered Caitlynn had come along with Sonic. She walked over to Sonic's girlfriend and smiled while fighting her feelings to wring the female cat's neck, "Caitlynn, would you like to join?"

Caitlynn looked up from fiddling with Sonic's quill, "H-Huh? Oh, sure!"

Amy kept smiling though her eye twitched a couple of times, "Good!" she turned around to her friends, "Alright, girls, we're even! Caitlynn's on Cream's side!" ((Cream, Chan, and Caitlynn vs. Amy, Mirage, Rouge!)) And so they started their game with Mirage giving the first serve.

_With the boys..._

Tails's eyes peeked over his cards at Shadow, "Shadow...do you have," he took a glance at his cards, "...a three?"

Shadow smirked and held the the unbearable supense for a few minutes, "Hehe, Go Fish!"

"Awww!" Tails groaned.

Shadow smirked evilly now and shifted his eyes over to Kieran, who looked a bit scared. Shadow waved his only card and said, "Kieran..." his voice lowered a bit, "...do you have..."

"..." Kieran's eye twitched.

"...a five?!"

"...Yeah." Shadow pumped his fist into the air before taking the Five of Diamonds from the pouting echidna.

Tails groaned again, "Awww, I was so close, too!"

Sonic sniffled, with a crying face plastered on, and held up his only card, "I...was closer...!"

Shadow chuckled, "C'mon, guys, it ain't that bad."

"WATCH IT!" Cream yelled as their volleyball struck the table, resulting in cards flying everywhere, hitting some of the guys in the eye.

Rouge bit her lip, "Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength anymore!"

The guys sweatdropped and quickly picked up the cards. They decided to pack in the volleyball court and either joined the water balloon fight or build sandcastles. "Hey Amy, why'd you ask me to bring Luna?" Cream asked as she filled the plastic pail with wet sand.

"Well, we're going to play at the Concert Hall by the Station Square High. We entered the Battle of the Bands..." Amy leveled the sand on one of the towers.

"Really?! Gosh, I've never seen you play live!" Cream squealed quietly as she quickly turned over the full pail close to Amy's tower.

Amy smiled lightly and felt a presence nearby, so she looked up, a bit frightened. Fortunately, it was just Shadow...with Amy's guitar case. _SHIT._

Shadow grinned crookedly, "Are you going to play for us, Amy?"

"We're going to play at the Hall..." she answered quietly, staring at mold Cream was filling with wet sand.

"I can't wait," Shadow smiled widely as he left to put her guitar case back.

Reminded of their performance at the Concert Hall, Amy looked at her watch and realized it was an hour and a half away. She swiveled around and glanced at her bandmates, who were already looking her way. Kieran nodded, signaling it was time to pack up and head over to the Concert Hall to set up. Amy smiled and got up, "Well, Cream, it's almost time and we have to get to the Hall to set up."

Cream automatically stood up from putting finishing touches on the sandcastle and quickly destroyed it with a kick. She turned to her best friend and put her hands on her hips, "What are we waiting for?!" Amy just smiled as the little rabbit pulled her by the arms to their beach stuff.

The news of the band playing at the Concert Hall spread rapidly amongst her friends, shocking only Sonic. _Since when did she play guitar?? When did she change her style of clothing?! What happened to the simple Amy that needed me to save her..._ Sonic looked sadly at Amy, wondering why he didn't know of her change earlier.

"Sonikku?"

Sonic faced his girlfriend, "Yeah, Cait?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's go get our stuff into the car, 'kay?"

Caitlynn smiled and nodded, "Mkay."

After everyone had packed up and showered the sand off themselves, the performance was now only an hour away. Amy and her bandmates were excited, but Amy couldn't help but feel a bit afraid to sing in front of a huge audience, especially in front of Shadow. As they neared the Hall, Amy gulped and hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. It only took them a few moments to find parking and to unload the drum set, the bass guitars, the electric and acoustic guitars, the amps, and the other equipment. The band had gone backstage to set up, leaving their friends standing in front the entrance to the Hall. They stared up at the banner draped atop the Hall that read, "WELCOME TO BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" They had seen people were already starting to pour in, so they quickly went to find their seats, which were already reserved a row away from the stage. The 'Sonic Crew' was informed that the band was going to perform third. Cream and Rouge squealed as the rest anticipated for the band's performance...

* * *

Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ;D  
I promise I'll get chapter five up as soon as possible...if you keep those reviews coming!

See you next chapter!;  
-- MissChanDoII ♥


	6. Another AN

- insert tons of frustrated words -

I'm so sorry if you thought this was Chapter 5, but I miscalculated and I actually need **one more** fan character that can be supplied by a reader..If I were to add just another character of mine, I'd feel kind of lameeee...

I'm sorry again!

By the way, first character's mini profile to be put up as a review will be added to the band --

Name:  
Nickname: (put one if you like)  
Species:  
Appearance: (a description of what they look like- the clothes, the fur color, the eye color, etc. a picture of them would be way better! ;D)  
Personality:  
Hobbies:

And I think thats it.

If someone submits a character soon...  
I'd finish up Chapter 5 even faster! xD

Until Chapter 5;  
-- MissChanDoll ♥

EDIT:  
Thank you guys for submitting your characters!  
If you're not part of the band..  
I'll add you to my story somewhere as soon as I can! ;D ♥


	7. A Little Kaos

Goshhh, those reviews were lovely! x3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, but I do own Caitlynn, Chantelle, Jarett, and Nate.

Kieran the Echidna belongs to EmzEmz.  
Mirage the Hedgehog belongs to BehindtheShadow.  
Hikaru Senkire belongs to shadow-tango.  
Skye the Hedgehog belongs to tails360.  
Hikari belongs to Ryo or Demon.

Thanks, you guys. ♥♥♥

_Thoughts/Stress on words_  
" Talking "  
((My notes to you or notes to clarify things))

Here's the next chap! Enjoy! (( It'd be much more enjoyable if you actually listened to some type of version for the songs! ;D Haha, you don't need to though! ))

I'll list the songs at the bottom, just in case you wanted to watch the videos and compare 'em and whatnot. :)

Anyways! Here's the long awaited Chapter 5!

* * *

"What follows will swallow whooooole!" the gray and black wolf sang as the song ended.

The band bowed before the host, a brown porcupine named Jarett, of the Battle of the Bands walked onto the stage, clapping as he held his mike, "Give it up for AFI!" The crowd cheered loudly as the band left the stage with their equipment, coming back when the curtains closed to pack up the drum set and amps. Jarett stood in front of the audience, mike still in hand. "Before our next band performs, we're going to have a ten minute intermission, so stretch your legs and get something from the Snack Bar!" he chuckled, leaving the stage and mumbling something about being hungry.

Everyone stretched and either went to the Snack Bar or wandered near their seats. Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Caitlynn went to fetch food while Cream and Rouge decided to stay. Cream and Rouge sat back in their seats and stared at the curtains, unable to wait any longer. "GAH! I can't wait, Rouge! I bet Amy and Mirage and Kieran and Skye and Chan are going to be awesome!"

"I hope so, hun, I hope so."

"What do you mean you hope so, they _will_ be awesome!"

Rouge smiled at the small rabbit, admiring her determination. She lightly patted Cream's head once and settled into her seat with Cream settling into her own. Ten minutes finally passed and everyone had gotten into their seats. The Sonic Crew tried their best to ignore the unbearable suspense as Jarett walked back onto the stage. "Are you guys ready for our next band?!" the audience cheered, the Sonic Crew cheering loudest, "Well then, help me welcome A Little Kaos!" Rouge and Cream were screaming their heads off while Knuckles and Tails attempted to restrict the girls to their seats.

**XXX**

Backstage, Amy was doing her best to calm her heart down, Chan and Mirage were tuning their guitars, and Kieran was sitting behind his drum set, tapping lightly on each drum for sound check. When Amy finally calmed down, a dark gray fox burst in, scaring Amy and making her lose the calm she had achieved a few seconds before the female fox arrived. "I'M SO SORRY! NATE WOULDN'T DRIVE FAST ENOUGH!"

As if on cue, a black and lime green Hedgion arrived as his nickname was said, "I was already going 92 miles per hour..."

Hiraku, the dark gray fox, glared at Nate, "Hmph. Whatever! We're already here anyways," she turned to the rest of the band members, "Have a great show!"

As Hikaru left to go find her seat with the Sonic Crew, a sky blue hedgehog passed her, carrying a black and blue electric guitar. She stared behind her and watched Hikaru leave, then turning to Nate, "Did I miss something?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "Just a fit. Nothing new," he then faced his sister, Chan, and began talking to her about how sound check went.

Mirage helped Skye plug in and tune up, laughing once in a while. When the white hedgehog finally finished tuning, she noticed Amy was still freaking out in the corner. She sighed and walked over, "Ames, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! Just a tad nervous!"

Mirage raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine! I'm a nervous wreck! I know we've performed in front of people before but..."

"...But?"

"Uhh..." _I can't tell her it's because of Shadow!_

"Is it 'cause of Shadow?"

Amy stared wide-eyed at her bandmate, "How did you know...?"

The white hedgehog simply smiled and walked to the side of the stage, her bass guitar strapped on. Amy sighed and followed suit, so they could do the performance the way they had planned. The stage crew scrambled onto the stage and began to set up the equipment in the correct places. After Jarett had introduced the band, he walked off the stage as the lights dimmed completely and the curtains opened up again. The whole audience cheered as a hooded figure walked onto the stage with a lantern and stopped at the keyboard set up front and center. When it put down the lantern and turned it off, a few spotlights shone onto the figure. It then began to play a melodius and haunting tune until the rest of the lights suddenly brightened up the whole stage, showing the band had snuck onstage during the piano melody. Mirage, Skye, and Chan were running around the spacious stage inbetween chords, trying to get the crowd riled up. A few chords later, the hooded figure ripped off it's cloak, revealing a white-corset-dress-wearing Amy, quills curled and pulled into a messy ponytail and her bangs completely covering her eyes. She pumped her fist into the air twice before holding the mike stand close and dancing around slightly...

_**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
'Cause if you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on  
Are you listening?  
Are you watching me?  
'Cause if you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on  
We have an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault **_

Amy was now headbanging every so often to the beat of the song, her bandmates headbanging _and_ dancing with their instruments.

_**And no one cares to talk about it  
So can we talk about it?  
I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
And I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...**_

_**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show real love  
But you don't know what love is  
We have an emergency  
So are you listening?  
'Cause I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault**_

The pink hedgehog now took the microphone off the stand and began walking and dancing around freely. Amy spotted her friends a row away from the stage and waved to them before continuing.

_**And no one cares to talk about it  
So can we talk about it?  
And I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
And I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive... (Alive...)**_

_**And these scars they will not fade away**_

The crowd was cheering like crazy as Chan finished her solo. Amy gave her a quick high-five before going back to her singing.

_**And no one cares to talk about it  
So can we talk about it?  
And I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
And I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...**_

Once the song was ending, the whole band was headbanging to the last beats, the guitarists switching places and dancing. At the time the song actually ended, Amy threw the mic towards Kieran, missing Skye by inches. Luckily, someone had turned off her mike before it reached the ground. The crowd cheered even louder, probably because of their well-choreographed moves. Amy was laughing and smiling, happy she didn't mess up. Skye picked up her mike and handed it to her so Amy could speak to the audience. The pink hedgehog brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "So, how is everybody tonight?!"

The crowd cheered once more while Rouge, Cream, and Hiraku were screaming their heads off.

Amy laughed, "Well, I hope you guys enjoyed our first song, I know we did!" She glanced at her bandmates, who were smiling widely. "Most of you should know our songs since they've been played on the radio a few times, so sing along if you will!"

**XXX**

After a few more songs, the band was finally on their last. Amy was now wearing a black t-shirt with a patched up red heart sewn onto the left bottom corner, dark gray skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of red and black skater shoes. Her hair was down and straight, her bangs only covering part of her right eye. "Alright, I'm sorry to say that we're on our last song..."

Most of the crowd went "Awww.."

"Oh no, don't be sad! Be happy so we can have a great last song, okay?!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Okay then! You guys better have an amazing rest of your time here at the Battle of the Bands! We hope to see you soon..." she quickly took the microphone stand and set it down next to Kieran's drum set, giving him a thumbs up before strolling over to the front of it. The song started of with a small riff, slowly building up to chords, in which this time the band was headbanging in unison to the beat.

_**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again **_

'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty

Since Amy had no mike stand holding her back, she was dancing freely around the stage. Skye, Mirage, and Chan doing the same, but with their instruments.__

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing left to show  
For all the days that we spent  
Carried away from home 

Mirage, Skye, and Chan were headbanging in unison in a line, Amy and Kieran laughing from where they stood/sat.__

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you 

Amy yelled a, "C'mon!" before running back to the front of Kieran's drum set and clapping towards him.__

Without you... 

The band began to headbang in unison again...

_**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty **_

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you 

And exactly in the middle of the last chorus, Chan ran to the middle of the stage and bent down slightly, which confused the crowd on different levels...up until Mirage, who was on the sidelines, ran towards Chan and did a flip on her back, making the crowd go wild.

_**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me**_

The crowd was screaming and cheering for more, but they were now pressed for time. So 'A Little Kaos' said their goodbyes and left the stage, leaving Jarett alone on the stage. "We'll miss you A Little Kaos, we hope to see you soon, too!" Cream, Hiraku, and Rouge were smiling and laughing with each other, conversating about the band's performance. "Gosh, did you see that flip?! It was amazing!!!" Hiraku was so giddy that she was bouncing happily in her seat.

"I know!" Cream and Rouge squealed.

Shadow was listening to their overly bubbly conversation, smiling to himself. _My, my, Amy. You sure have grown. Though, now that I think about it...That first song...I've heard it somewhere before..._ He shrugged it off and got comfortable in his seat, hoping the time would fly by so he could speak with Amy.

* * *

OOH, I wonder which chapter Shadow heard that song... ;)

I'm sorry! I know that most of the chapter was only because of the lyrics, but I was hit with Writer's Block right when I was in the middle of writing up this chapter! I'm truly very uberly sorry, my readers, if this chapter wasn't my best or if my vocabulary and the performances are limited here. I'm also sorry if the band name is...yucky. I couldn't think of a good band name and I didn't want to use 'Rose' or 'Roses' because both performances were already centered around Amy...

Well, I did try my best and I hope it was good enough for you. :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (R&R, pleeease! Could you also give some ideas for the next chapter? I can't seem to think of any since I got my Writer's Block...Please and thank you, guys...)

Until the next one!;  
MissChanDoll ♥

Oh! By the way, here's the list of songs and the youtube videos that I used for lyrics and the performances...  
(I borrowed a few moves from my favorite band, Paramore, but some of the other moves I thought of on my own. ;D You can tell if you watch the videos...If the links work correctly...)

From the band in the beginning-  
"Girls Not Grey" - AFI ( Haha, the video doesn't matter. :3 )

A Little Kaos line-up:  
"Emergency" - Paramore -- youtube (dot) com / watch? v(equal sign)FhoGjc3UurQ  
"Pressure" - Paramore -- youtube (dot) com / watch? v(equal sign)SYZQ1WKDues

Take out the (dot)s and replace them with periods (same with the equal sign), take out the spaces inbetween all of them, and you'll be fine. :)!


	8. Everlasting Friendship

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, but I do own Caitlynn, Chantelle, Jarett, and Nate.

Kieran the Echidna belongs to EmzEmz.  
Mirage the Hedgehog belongs to BehindtheShadow.  
Hikaru Senkire belongs to shadow-tango.  
Skye the Hedgehog belongs to tails360.  
Hikari belongs to Ryo or Demon.

Thanks, you guys. -insert a bunch of stars and hearts here, teehee.-

**bianca monty**- Y'know, 'sissy' guys are pretty cool. I thought giving Shadow more emotions since he's spent a lot of time with Amy would be a nice change. Plus, guys that act like they don't have emotions and guys that act like they're the coolest people around are laaame. Fangirls like 'em for how 'cool' they are, but a good amount of them are jerks at times. I hate it. No offense to anybody, but it's something that bothers me very much.

_A small note _-- Maybe I should've warned you in the first chapter that when I write stories, the characters tend to have a bit of personality change. But, meh, I don't feel like replacing the first chapter because of one little warning. :)

_Thoughts/Stress on words_  
" Talking "  
(( My notes to you or notes to clarify things ))

--

Oh my. I should really apologize for my long absence! I'm really sorry that I've been gone for...six months? (Four months for my other story...) -insert string of curse words- I can't express my feelings of how truly sorry I am! I don't have an excuse but that I was lazy and, perhaps, I decided to stray away from writing up chapters...or maybe I got to caught up in my roleplaying? Sigh. I'm sorry. I really am. And to make it up to you, my readers, I'll try to get more chapters in. Though I'm still at a semi-loss for this one ...I think I actually have to reread my own story again to remember what's happened to far. Eheh...

**XXX**

Chapter Six - Everlasting Friendship.

"The ribs are ready!" Knuckles attempted to yell over the music that was blasting from Amy's sound system.

A Little Kaos had won second place, and though it wasn't first, the band still wanted to have a party to celebrate for being so close. Amy suggested the party be at her house, and since Chan was present and Amy's fridge and freezer was full of food and drinks, they should take advantage of having the party right after the Battle of the Bands. The bandmates were mixed in with the Sonic Crew in either the backyard, where Chan was finishing up the last of the barbeque, or the kitchen, where Rouge was quickly cutting up a variety of fruits and ignoring Sonic's gloating about being able to cut faster. Shadow simply rolled his eyes at the boastful cerulean hedgehog and searched the kitchen and the backyard, noticing a certain pink hedgehog was missing. He pondered for a few seconds before getting an idea of her whereabouts. He slowly pushed open the swinging kitchen door and made his way upstairs. The onyx hedgehog stopped in front of a very familiar door that was surprisingly closed for once. Shadow reached up to knock on Amy's door, but hesitated a couple of times before letting his knuckles finally graze the surface. A small 'Come in.' was heard from inside, so Shadow let himself in, peeking his head through the crack once the door was open enough. Amy, who was sitting in the middle of her bed, was leaning against the headboard, looked up with a smile that didn't seem right to Shadow. It seemed...broken. Worry washed over the onyx hedgehog's face, "You alright, Ames?"

She gave him another smile. It still seemed broken. _I guess I'll ask her about the song later..._

"Answer me, please?"

Her smile vanished, a light frown replacing it. Amy bit her lip and finally answered, "Alright, fine. I'm not okay."

Shadow quietly closed the door behind him and strode over to the pink hedgehog, sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly next to Amy. "What's wrong?"

All she did was stare at her bedsheets, looks of hurt and pain washing over her face before becoming emotionless again. "Would you be mad at me if I told you?"

"No, I won't, Ames. I can never be mad at you. I'll always forgive you."

"..."

"...Ames?"

_**Flashback **__- Earlier in the evening during the Battle of the Bands._

_Amy was slowly making her way to the center of the stage where her keyboard was placed, and carefully, too, because she didn't want to trip since it was pitch black except for the lantern she was holding and that her cloak was a bit too long for her. She was able to make it to her keyboard without any injury, so she put down her lantern, turning it off as a spotlight brightened up where she stood. Whilst playing the mystic melody of the introduction to their first song, she sneakily scanned the crowd to find her friends, and sadly found Caitlynn repeatedly planting kisses all over Sonic's muzzle. Catching herself before she hit a note that didn't belong in the composition, she began to play faster as it was assigned during their rehearsals._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I noticed...it still hurts...to see him...with her..." Amy had a hard time with her sentence for tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Why the sudden breakdown? You didn't seem sad since you found out about Cait- " Amy's face contorted in pain, "I mean, _her_." he finished before taking her into an embrace and pressing his muzzle lightly against the side of her head.

"...It's because I've been in denial and I just began thinking of it now."

Shadow turned his head so that he pressed his cheek against her hair to speak, "Just...let it out. Please go on about what hurts. Please complain that you aren't his. Please just cry."

It didn't take Amy long until she burst out crying and began to talk in almost incoherent sentences, letting her feelings and tears spill out. She calmed down to only small hiccups moments later and was now leaning against Shadow's chest, poking lightly at the tuft of fur underneath. She also calmed down to clear murmurs, "It's hurts. My heart hurts. It just feels like there's an empty space in my chest...and I can't escape it...especially right before I fall asleep...when I remember everything in the past..."

Shadow's eyes were glazed slightly, soaking in all that Amy had babbled on about. He felt a pang in his heart, remembering how many times she complained how she wasn't Sonic's. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat up the blue hedgehog even when Amy wasn't present because he knew she would dislike it. He didn't want to disappoint her. He stroked her hair, hoping the soothing words he muttered into her ear was helpful. The pink hedgehog was only paying half of her attention to Shadow's words because the tightening pain in her chest was unbearable. It felt like shards of her heart were breaking off again. It hurt just enough that Amy was hugging her upper body in pain, tears flowing freely again.

Shadow hugged her closer and tighter. _Please, stop hurting. __**Please, **__stop hurting._ he repeated in his head multiple times.

It took a while for the pain to die down, causing Amy to finally stop crying. She sniffled, "Shadow...you're a really good friend out all of my guy friends...besides Kieran."

A small smile appeared on Shadow's muzzle, "Anything to make you feel better."

Amy stared up at Shadow, a smile appearing on her own muzzle, "...Thank you."

Shadow's smile grew wider. Seconds later, he remembered what he wanted to ask her back at the Battle of the Bands, "Hey Ames...that first song that you guys played...it seems so familiar."

"Well, we made a CD, but I doubt you have it because you would be bombarding me with questions...Ever thought maybe you heard it on the radio?"

Shadow pondered on her last suggestion, "Come to think of it...Yeah. That morning we were going to throw out all your old clothes. The radio on my alarm clock woke me up. It was playing that song..."

Amy smiled even more at the thought of Shadow had already heard some piece of their music. "I think we should go down to the party, before someone starts thinking we're doing something shouldn't be doing!"

Shadow looked hurt, but was being playful about it, "Wait a second, does that mean you don't want me?" He sniffled lightly and let his ears droop.

She poked his shoulder and giggled, "Shut up, Shadow!"

His mood quickly changed to sheer happiness, so he smiled and laughed, "I bet Sonic would be jealous, hearing that we perhaps could've been doing something dirty," he winked and edged closer to her.

Amy gave him a strange look, but was smiling her head off. "You're such a weirdo, Shadow," she said as she poked his shoulder again, "Now, c'mon, I'm starving!"

The two hedgehogs raced downstairs, Shadow, of course, winning and playfully rubbing it into Amy's face. The pink hedgehog stuck her tongue out and walked into the kitchen with Shadow following. Rouge looked up from dousing her fruit salad with orange juice, "Hey, where have you two been?" She gave them a playful smirk.

"Did anyone wonder where we were?"

"No. I told them you two went to the grocery store to buy more soda and snacks...and you still didn't answer my question!"

"We were in Amy's room."

"Oooh. Doing what?" Rouge wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled.

Shadow chuckled, "We were having some wild- " Amy elbowed the onyx hedgehog in the ribs and glared up at him with a pout stuck on her lips, "I was gonna say we were having some wild discussion, geez!" He rubbed his stomach and failed at stifling his laughter at the end.

"Oh, really now?"

"Mhmm!" Amy replied as she skipped farther into the room, picking a piece of orange from the bowl in front of Rouge and popping it into her mouth.

"You sure about that?"

"I'll tell you about it later, Rouge!" Amy butted in.

"I bet its actually something dirty." the female bat winked, giggled, and walked away with a separate and smaller bowl filled with some part of the original pile of fruit.

Amy sighed and smiled. _She'll never change._

**XXX**

Amy and her friends partied until they tired themselves out. Noting it was already one in the morning, her bandmates and most of her friends left, while Shadow, Cream, and Rouge staying behind to help clean up Amy's house and backyard. Shadow swiftly took care of the backyard and volunteered to clean the living room, leaving the girls to only clean the kitchen. Rouge was smiling at Amy, which annoyed the pink hedgehog. "Why do you keep smiling?!"

"You still haven't told me, that's why!"

"Ugh! Shadow found me in my room and I kind of broke down. That's all." the hedgehog whispered loud enough.

Rouge's look softened, "Oh. I didn't know it was that kind of thing. Sorry for pushing it, Ames."

Amy sighed and gave her a small smile, "It's okay, Rouge. No harm done."

Cream listened to the conversation quietly while she washed the dishes. She felt bad for Amy, for the heart break she had to go through. _Did it hurt that much when someone you loved never acknowledged your love and never loved you back?_ The little rabbit finished washing the dishes and turned around to find Amy asleep on the kitchen table, and Rouge putting away the dry plates and glasses into the cupboard. The light brown rabbit nudged her best friend, nodding towards Amy's sleeping form. Rouge turned around and giggled softly, "Go get Shadow, so he can get her up to her room."

Cream nodded once and strolled over to the living room, where Shadow was watching tv as he threw plastic cups, plates, and utensils into a recycling bin he brought from outside. She slipped away from the kitchen door and walked over to the slightly entertained hedgehog. "Shadow! Amy fell asleep and we need you to carry her!" she whispered.

Shadow tossed the last plastic cup into the already brimming bin, "Alright, I'll be right there. Let me just bring this back outside."

"Okay." she replied, walking back into the kitchen. Rouge was cleaning up the rest of the kitchen table, working around Amy's head and arms. "Shadow's coming, Rouge."

"Alright."

Shadow came through the back sliding door, and closed the door closed a little too loudly. The noise scared Rouge, who coincidentally had a butcher knife in her hand and a bewildered look in her eyes. She realized it was Shadow and lowered the knife, "Shadow! You scared me!"

The ebony hedgehog smiled sheepishly, "Sorry..." He quickly walked over to Amy and picked her up bridal style without any effort. Cream ran over to the kitchen door and opened it for Shadow. He gave a nod as a 'thank you' and climbed up the stairs. Rouge walked out right after him, patting Cream's head as she made her way to the couch to plop onto it. The little rabbit sighed and closed the door, also letting herself drop onto the couch to watch tv.

_With Shadow and Amy..._

Shadow set Amy down onto her bed slowly and took off her red fluffy slippers. He slowly put the covers on her and resisted to kiss her forehead. He smiled as she turned around and began muttering in her sleep, "Goodnight, Amy Rose. Sleep tight." And with that, he left the sleeping pink hedgehog to her dreamland.

The next morning, Amy woke up, oblivious that Shadow brought her to her bed and tucked her in. The confused hedgehog got out of bed and walked over to her mirror, noticing she was still clad in the outfit she wore last night. She shrugged, put on a clean shirt and basketball shorts, and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, and made her way to the top of the stairs to find Cream, Rouge, and Shadow asleep in the living room. Amy quietly walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. The smell of Amy's cooking roused Cream in the living room, causing the little rabbit to stretch and yawn. _Gosh, it smells good. _She straightened her hair and her shirt, and walked into the kitchen, peeking in to see what Amy was doing. "Oh, g'morning Amy!"

Amy turned to see the cheerful rabbit, "Oh, hi Cream! Good morning to you, too. Could you kindly wake up Rouge and Shadow so we can eat breakfast?"

"Of course!"

The little rabbit crept into the living room once more and suddenly screamed as loud as she could, forcing Rouge and Shadow to jump and yell, "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

All Cream did was laugh her head off as she went back into the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" she yelled behind her while the kitchen door swung to a close. Shadow and Rouge stared at each other, rolling their eyes before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Amy and Cream giggled as the two entered the door, "Tada!"

Rouge's eyes widened at how much food was placed on the table she cleaned last night. There was pancakes, scrambled eggs as well as sunny side up, a huge cheese and bacon omelette, bacon by itself, buttered toast, orange juice, and coffee. "Geez, Amy! Are you trying to make me gain weight again?!"

Amy giggled, and Shadow was the one to answer, "Well, Rouge...it would be a waste to let Amy's cooking go cold...or rotten...or let it go to the rats in the trash can..."

The white bat sighed and smiled, "Might as well!"

Everyone took a look at each other before taking a seat and putting food on the plates already set on the table.

**XXX**

Rouge and Cream decided to leave after they had their fill of breakfast because they had other things to do; Rouge with her 'appointment' with a beauty salon and Cream with helping Tails out at his workshop. So Amy sadly bid adieu to her best friends and was left with Shadow, but he, too, was about to leave. "Oh, not you, too, Shadow-kun!"

"I'm sorry, Ames, but I can't break my routine of workouts at the Gym...unless..." he shot a look at the pink hedgehog, who shot him a confused one in return, "You come with?"

"Hm, working out with Shadow..."

Shadow stepped closer so that his face was just inches from hers. With a confident smirk plastered firmly on his muzzle, he decided to convince her to come, "It'll be fuuun. You also get to see me workout with no shirt on..."

Amy suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, so she put a few fingers to her lips to calm down her reaction, "Ewww, Shadow with no shirt?!"

Shadow glared playfully at her before he headed towards the front door, "Fine! You can be alone for the rest of the day then..."

The pink hedgehog pouted and quickly spoke up as he could twist the doorknob, "Okay! I'll go with you to the Gym! Just let me change first!"

He chuckled as he strode over to the couch, planting himself onto it while he waited.

_With Amy..._

Amy noticed she was huffing slightly after she ran up the stairs, and thought going to the Gym with Shadow would do some good for her physical health after all. She jogged through her room's open doorway and made her way to her closet with another huff. She picked out a purple worn out t-shirt and a pair of black cotton short shorts with black spandex shorts that would go underneath, and quickly slipped into the outfit. And after putting on a random pair of black tennis shoes from amongst the ones lined up against the wall, she trodded down the stairs and into the living room where Shadow was about to fall asleep again. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Once the ebony hedgehog was awoken from his sleepy stupor, he blinked a couple of times before everything became clear again. "Wait, you're not bringing extra clothes?"

A questioning look found its way to Amy's face, "Why would I?"

"Well, you _are_ going to be sweating by the end..."

"Oh, who cares!"

It was Shadow's turn to be confused as Amy dragged his furry butt out the door and onto his motorcycle. While they were putting their helmets on, the pink hedgehog's words rang throughout his head, so he turned just as Amy was about to put hers on. "Ames?"

"Yeah?" she stopped, so her helmet hovered above her head.

"I thought you were the kind of girl that hated sweat and all that boy stuff." he smirked.

"That was _before_." she let a smile grace her lips before she put on her protective headgear and wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist.

"Huh." Shadow's smirk grew wider. He slipped on his own helmet and kick-started his motorcycle. He twisted the throttle a few times, letting the motorcycle roar more to life, which frightened Amy a little, even though this wasn't the first time she rode with him. "You ready?" he yelled over the engine.

Amy nodded against his back and the ebony hedgehog pulled out onto the street to drive them to the Station Square Gym.

**XXX**

Shadow parked in his usual parking spot, since it was reserved for him on the days he scheduled to workout. Amy hopped off when he cut off the engine and took off her helmet to gaze at the building in front of her. The ebony hedgehog swung his leg over as soon as he kicked the kickstand into place, taking his own helmet off and putting it onto the seat of his motorcycle. "Ready to go in?"

Amy nodded and placed her helmet next to his before following him inside. As soon as she entered the glass doors, a burst of cold air hit her skin, causing her to rub her arms. _It's been a while..._ She scanned around and found Shadow talking to a familiar brown porcupine and a purple...cat? _No, not Shadow, too! _As she neared though, her anger and hurt disappeared completely when she found it was a purple mongoose. She sighed, relieved it wasn't Caitlynn. Shadow noticed her expression as she got closer and bit back his laughter. "Hey Ames."

The pink hedgehog looked up, startled, "H-Huh?"

"You remember Jarett, right?" he gestured over to the porcupine, who was smiling widely.

He stepped out from his place in the little circle to shake her hand, "That preformance of yours was lovely, Amelia!"

Amy blushed as she shook his hand, "Thank you, and, please, call me Amy."

Jarett laughed lightly, "Well, alrighty then, Amy." He then took a quick glance at his watch, "Oh, I have to go, so I'll see you guys later!" He nodded towards her before glancing at Shadow and the purple female, nodding to them as well before walking away. Shadow watched as the porcupine departed and quickly remembered that Amy didn't know the mongoose standing next to him. "Oh, Ames, this is Hikari. She's an old friend of Jarett's, I barely got introduced as well."

Amy extended her hand with a small grin, "It's a pleasure to to meet you, Hikari!"

The female quietly stepped forward with a shy smile and shook Amy's hand, "No, no, the pleasure's all mine..." And with that, she, too, left the duo alone to back to her own training, but she left with a soft and shy 'Goodbye."

Shadow quickly turned his attention to the pink hedgehog, who raised an eyebrow, "I'm thinking...that you thought that was Caitlynn?"

Amy slightly writhed in place at the mention of the name and then pouted, "How does everyone know what I'm thinking nowadays?!"

He laughed, "Well, judging by the way you _stomped_ over here in _rage_..."

The pink hedgehog's shoulders slumped as she sighed, "Sorry, just got carried away. I didn't want you to leave me, too, because of _her."_

_She cares if I leave her or if she loses me...? _Another laugh soon escaped his lips, "It's okay, Ames. Unlike Sonic, I'm here to stay by your side," he pulled her into a hug, smiling into her hair.

Her eyes brightened up and she took Shadow by the hand, breaking out of the embrace and catching him by surprise, "Thank you, Shadow-kun..."

He smiled in return and he led them to the treadmills to work on their running skills, or more like Amy's running skills. But little did they know, Sonic decided to take a trip to the Gym himself, and was able to watch the whole thing without being noticed. Jealousy seemed to be bubbling up deep inside him, and he didn't know why. So to keep himself in check, he began to hit the punching bag harder and harder with every thought of Amy and Shadow ever being together...

* * *

Sigh, I'm sorry if this feels like a 'filler' chapter, but it needs to be done so I can move on! I've been stuck on this chapter out of all the others, obviously. Haha. And I'm sorry for any mistakes! Grammar-wise, or the fact that I repeat verbs, adjectives, adverbs, nouns, and phrases often...

I _promise_ to have the next chapter up soon! I do have one week left of summer vacation and I have nothing else to do, so I'm getting to work on the next chapter as soon as I post up this edited-as-best-as-I-could chapter. :D

Before I finish off this little rant-y note, I have to thank all the readers/reviewers that have stood by me! You know who you are! ;D  
You guys make my day with those reviews of yours! Teehee.

Keep those lovely reviews coming!

Until the next chapter,  
MissChanDoII


End file.
